


Night Shift

by writeitinred



Series: 100 Kink Challenge [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mirror Sex, Office AU, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yaku, do you know why I keep a standing mirror in my office?” </p><p>Yaku groans as Lev makes to pull away. Why does he keep saying pointless things when he can be putting his cock to good use? </p><p>“I always assumed it was because you’re egotistical, but I’m guessing that’s the wrong answer?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I look at my growing tag list and wonder if I should be concerned or impressed? I'm mostly impressed if I'm being honest. 
> 
> Sorry this is so late everyone! I had a final exam in biology that I needed to prepare for so, unfortunately, the sin had to be put away for a little while! It's back now though and I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Thank you to Toast_Senpai who stayed up long enough for me to hand this to her and edit it for me because she is always so amazing!
> 
> Tumblr: writeitinred.tumblr.com

Yaku doesn’t know how he even ended up in his boss’s office in the first place. One minute he’s cleaning up to leave for the night and the next he’s being called in for something important. He has yet to hear what the important thing actually is because it seems Lev forgot to file some paperwork.

“If this isn’t a good time, I can always come early in the morning.”

He makes to stand but Lev waves a hand at him to sit back down and he does, but that doesn’t mean his temper settles. He can feel his irritation grow with every second that he’s made to wait and he wants so badly to say something, but if he does then it means that he could get fired. He likes money and, for the most part, he likes his job. So he keeps his mouth shut.

“Sorry about that. Before you came in, another editing company called me to say that they were having a crisis so I had to calm them down and do some paperwork.”

Oh, no wonder why he looks so frazzled. Still, that doesn’t tell Yaku why he’s here. He hasn’t snapped at anyone lately, and he’s always ahead of the game when it comes to his job so it can’t be because of that.

“I notice that you’ve been receiving gifts on your desk every day. Do you know who they’re from?” Lev asks.

_Seriously? That’s what this is about?_

He remembers receiving his first gift. A box of chocolates and some flowers which Yaku hadn’t minded but Kuroo wouldn’t shup up about for a week, and the weeks after because the gifts just kept coming and coming.

He still hasn’t finished the first box of chocolates.

“Um, Jeff from tech support? I really have no idea, sir.”

Lev’s green eyes sparkle with amusement as he folds his hands together and leans his chin on them. Yaku’s not going to lie, that face does things to him. It makes him squirm and he’s trying very hard to not to do just that. He really shouldn’t be having any type of inappropriate thoughts about his boss, but he has accepted the fact that his mind will do what it wants and he is slightly okay with that. Or at least his dick is okay with it.

Kuroo won’t let that bit go either. Yaku got drunk one night with the man and told him his biggest secret to date and all he did was laugh and tease him about it. Some kind of friend he is.

“If it bugs you that much, sir, I can try to find out who it is and have them stop.”

“I don’t think you understand, Yaku. I’m the one who sent them.”

Yaku blinks. “What?”

Lev begins to laugh and Yaku has a sudden urge to punch that smile off his face. Who the fuck just says that and doesn’t offer an explanation as to why? Apparently his boss.

“I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out,” he says, still laughing. Yaku wants to punch him in his smug face.

“I had my suspicions but I figured I could rule my _boss_ out, since that goes against the rules.”

Lev wipes the corner of his eyes while Yaku is still trying to wrap his mind around what has just been said. His own boss sent him some kind of present every day? Doesn’t he realize how much trouble he can get into if the authorities find out?

“I knew the consequences, Yaku, but I just wanted to get your attention. Apparently that didn’t work.”

Yaku sighs. He really should just get up and walk out of here. That would be the best choice with this situation, but then he thinks about all the nights he has jerked off to that face, to that voice, and he makes to stand.

If Lev can throw caution to the wind, then he can too.

He moves until he’s standing in front of Lev’s desk, until he’s so close that he’s pretty sure his boss can hear his heart pounding against his chest.

“Oh, you got my attention all right. From the moment you walked into this place you held my attention, and I had to force myself to look away every time you came into a room. It’s really not fair what you do to me, Lev.”

Yaku puts one knees up on the table while his fingers reach up to undo his tie. He really shouldn’t be doing this. There are cameras somewhere in this room but somehow that makes this situation even better. He’s about to fuck his boss, or at least, he hopes he’s about to fuck his boss. From the look that Lev is giving him he thinks his hopes will be answered.

“How can I make it up to you?”

Yaku lets his tie fall from his neck, the slight hissing of the fabric is all that can be heard as he reaches out to grab Lev’s tie and pull him in close.

“You can start by kissing me.”

Yaku doesn’t think he has ever been kissed with such intensity before, nor did he think that Lev had it in him to be aggressive. It’s a shocking twist but Yaku can deal with it, especially since Lev is prying his mouth open with his tongue.

The kiss is wet and sloppy. It leaves Yaku breathless and wanting more.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment forever,” Lev breathes against his mouth. “When I first laid my eyes on you I wondered how you would look beneath me, taking my cock.”

“Fuck,” Yaku moans. Apparently there are a lot of things that he doesn’t know about his boss. He can check dirty talk off the list. “I want you to fuck me, Lev. I don’t care how you fuck me, but I want it fast and I want it hard.”

Lev responds by kissing him again, those long fingers of his curling around his skull to keep him close while his tongue licks and tastes. Yaku’s fingers curl into the fabric of Lev’s suit, back arching.

“Yaku, do you know why I keep a standing mirror in my office?”

Yaku groans as Lev makes to pull away. Why does he keep saying pointless things when he can be putting his cock to good use?

“I always assumed it was because you’re egotistical, but I’m guessing that’s the wrong answer?”

Lev’s smile sends shivers down his spine and the fingers that are lightly stroking his cheek aren’t making the shivers any better.

“I thought about getting rid of it, but then I thought why do that when I can fuck you in front of it?”

Yaku’s mouth goes dry. To watch as Lev’s hands roam over his body and to watch his cock thrust in and out of him has him more than willing to get started.

“Will you let me take care of you?” The words are whispered in his ears, making his legs feel like jelly. It’s a good thing he’s on a desk otherwise he’d be on his knees in a second, but he doubts Lev would mind that.

“Of course,” he breathes out.  He pulls away from Lev to slide off the desk, his legs miraculously stable as he walks toward the mirror. This is actually happening. He’s going to be fucked by his boss in front of his mirror. “Are you sure everyone is out of the office?”

The last thing they need is for someone to walk in on them and tell the upper authorities what happened.

“Relax, everything will be fine. I made sure all of my staff left before calling you up here. I plan to make you scream, Yaku, and I want no one else to hear that but myself.”

Yaku doesn’t have any words to respond with as he locks eyes with Lev in the mirror. Maybe he should feel guilty for wanting something like this, and maybe he should call the whole thing off. They are both putting so much on the line by starting something like this, or whatever _this_ is, but as Lev’s mouth lowers to his throat he can’t find it in himself to care.

He watches as those lips move across his skin, can feel the heat of those kisses. They feel like they’re burning and if just his kisses feel like this, he wonders what everything else will feel like.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes.”

Lev’s hand slide around to the front of his suit, long fingers starting to undo the buttons. All he can do is watch as Lev undresses him, his shirt falling to the ground with a sigh. His body shivers from a mix of anticipation of what’s to come and the coldness of the room.

His hands slide down further until they reach the buttons of his pants. They hover there, like he’s asking for permission. Yaku still has time to call this whole thing off. Just one word and they can go back to being coworker and boss. But there’s no way Yaku can say no to this.

He looks at his flushed face and wide eyes, and when he takes in Lev’s face he knows there is no turning back. His eyes seem bright against the dimness of the room and it’s so striking that Yaku finds him nodding his head without any more hesitation.

Lev unbuttons his pants without breaking their gaze. He scrambles to take off his socks and shoes, kicking them somewhere near the couches.

All that’s left is his boxers, but Lev doesn’t seem to be in any kind of hurry to slip them off yet. Instead, he steps away from Yaku, once again making him growl in irritation.

“Patience.”

Now that’s something he has never learned in his life.

Yaku watches Lev move one of his office chairs in front of him. It blocks the bottom half of the mirror, but something tells Yaku he only wants to see his facial expressions during this.

“Bend over for me. You can put your hands on the arms of the chair or the top of it. It’s up to you.”

Yaku does just that. Lev still doesn’t touch him. He walks over to his desk and starts to rummage around in his drawers.

“I always hoped that this would happen one day, so I kept some extra lube and condoms in my drawers just in case it did.”

“And no one has ever found it? Impressive.”

Lev laughs in response and Yaku finds himself thinking that his boss has a nice laugh. Well, he has always thought that but he hasn’t been the one to actually make the man laugh. It’s a nice change.

“I like that smart mouth of yours,” Lev says as he sets the lube and condoms down on the arm of the chair. “It’s so pretty too. I wonder how it would look wrapped around my cock.”

Yaku turns his head, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smile.

“I could show you if you’d like?”

Lev hums as if he’s really considering the offer. Does he even have to think about it? It shouldn’t be a hard decision.

“Maybe next time.”

Next time? At least there’s going to be a next time, but is Lev really going to pass up the opportunity to have him suck his dick? That is some amazing self-control.

Lev slides a hand up his backside, fingers curling into the band of his boxers.

“You better not stop. Fuck me, Daddy.” Yaku blinks at his own words.

Lev stills, and when their eyes meet, Yaku’s words hit him like a punch to the gut. The ‘daddy’ comment was Kuroo’s joke and it must have stuck with him. Damn it, he’s going to punch his friend for even saying that Lev is ‘daddy material.’ Asshole.

“Lev, I’m so sorry. I—um—I’m just gonna go and let’s pretend this never even happened.”

He makes to stand but Lev puts a hand on his back to keep him still.

“Say it again,” Lev growls, and that is not a reaction Yaku had been expecting. Maybe he won’t punch Kuroo after all. The smug bastard can live another day.

“Fuck me, Daddy,” he moans, rocking his hips back into Lev’s hand that’s still on his ass. “Fuck your good boy.”

That seems to set something off in Lev. Yaku’s boxers are slid down his thighs and now he’s completely naked. He should probably complain that he’s the only one that doesn’t have clothes on, and he _does_ want to see Lev naked, but he can’t. Not when Lev is pressing up against him and he can feel his erection against his ass.

He pushes back against it and he watches as Lev’s eyes close. He looks like a man in sinful prayer and Yaku wants more of it.

“Put your dick in me.” It’s not a plea, but a demand. He’s been waiting for his moment forever and he isn’t about to waste it with some foreplay.

Yaku hears the smack before the pain even registers in his head. He cries out but it’s not just pain he feels, there’s pleasure mixed in too.

“Good boys don’t give orders.” Lev’s voice is low and rough, a total turnaround from the man Yaku saw earlier. “Now what do we say to Daddy?”

“ _Please_ put your dick in me.”

Lev drops down to his knees and Yaku growls at him in irritation, but it turns into a yelp when he feels Lev’s teeth dig into his leg, printing a mark into his skin. His body gives a jolt as Lev’s tongue comes out to soothe the bite, and it’s weird that he can’t see the man doing any of these things but he can see his own face. He has never seen his face like this before, cheeks flushed and lips red from the kisses. He can see that his body is tense and shaking from all the want and need.

Never in his life did he think seeing his boss fuck him in a mirror could be so life changing, but he had been wrong. So wrong.

Lev’s mouth continues to suck on the mark and from the way it’s starting to throb with pain Yaku knows there’ll be a bruise in the morning, a testament that when he wakes up he’ll remember that this actually happened.

His mouth moves higher and higher up his thigh and Yaku holds his breath, trying to figure out what his boss will do next. He feels Lev’s teeth nip at the curve where his thigh meets his cheeks, making him gasp. But Lev doesn’t stay there for long. His lips move up to his lower back where they kiss along the indent of his back, hands sliding up his leg to rest on his ass.

“Daddy, I need you,” he whines, but he’s not ashamed to sound this needy. He has spent months imagining how this could go and now that he’s so close to having his boss’s cock, he’ll say anything to get it.

“One of these days Daddy is going to have to teach you some patience and discipline.”

That is a day that he is looking forward to, but—

“Daddy just needs to shut _up_ and fuck me.”

He expects to feel Lev’s hand on his ass, to feel the burn from a slap. All he hears is Lev huffing out a laugh. Apparently he really does like Yaku’s smart mouth.

He sees Lev pick up a bottle lube and the sound of it opening seems to echo off the walls. He applies a generous amount to his fingers before setting the bottle back down and fitting himself so that his chest is against his back, chin settling over his shoulder to watch all of Yaku’s reactions in the mirror.

Lev slides his hand downward and when his finger touches the rim of his hole, his eyes flutter closed and his mouth falls open in a gasp. He rocks his hips into the touch, wanting more of the feeling.

“I like being able to see all of you like this,” Lev breathes against his ears, nudging the tip of his finger inside his hole before taking it out and rubbing it against the rim once more. “But my good boy can’t act so shy now. Not when Daddy knows how filthy he can be.”

Then he slides his finger inside and Yaku’s eyes fly open at the burn, his back arching from the white hot pleasure that shoots up his spine.

“There we go,” Lev purrs against his neck, teeth coming out to bite where his shoulder meets his neck. Someone has a biting fetish, but it’s not like Yaku is complaining. “Keep your eyes open and watch yourself. Let me see how much you need my cock.”

Yaku doesn’t think he can show it much more than he already is. His hips are rocking back against Lev’s finger and his legs are beginning to feel weak. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to be in this position for too much longer or he’ll collapse in the chair.

Lev adds another finger and Yaku hisses at the stretch, but he doesn’t want Lev to stop because it feels _so_ wonderful.

“Do you think you’re ready for Daddy’s cock? Think you’re spread open enough?”

Yaku doesn’t know, but a part of him doesn’t care. He nods his head vigorously; anything to get Lev’s cock in him quicker.

“ _Please.”_

Lev chuckles, “Well, how can I deny my sweet boy?”

He winces at the slight pull when Lev’s long fingers slide out of him but he continues to watch as Lev straightens to undo his pants, sliding both his boxers and pants down to his ankles to free his straining cock.

Yaku’s mouth waters at the sight of his boss’s cock. It’s so thick, and he knows that he’d never be able to fit the whole thing in his mouth in one go. Then again, he’ll have plenty of time to practice.

“Wait.” Yaku stops Lev from reaching out for the condom. “Have you been tested recently?”

“Yes, and I’ve come back clean on all of them.”

Yaku nods. “Good. I’ve been tested recently as well and have gotten the same results. So why don’t we forgo the condom. I want to feel _all_ of my Daddy’s cock.”

Something about the word ‘daddy’ seems to set Lev off because the next thing Yaku knows is that his hips are being gripped tightly in his boss’ hands, and the tip of his cock is pressing against his hole.

Lev slides into his tight heat, and both their moans bounce off the walls. Lev feels so good, so _thick,_ and Yaku relishes in the burn the slide of Lev’s cock is creating. He should feel ashamed at himself for wanting this and wanting his boss’s cock so bad but he doesn’t, and he really doesn’t think he ever will.

He feels so full right now, almost as if he’s about to split in half, but he wants this. He wants to keep feeling the burn of Lev’s cock as it slides in and out of him. He wants Lev to be rough, to grab his hips and fuck him into the chair, and he wants to see his own face and hear his cries as he begs Lev for more.

Some people would say this isn’t like him and that he wouldn’t take orders from anyone, especially in the bedroom, but he doesn’t care. Sometimes he just needs to let go.

Lev continues to sink into him until Yaku can feel his hips flush against his ass, his eyes fluttering closed once more. He feels his bosses hand slide up his back and into his hair, his scalp prickling with pain as Lev grabs a handful and pulls him back.

“What did I say about closing your eyes?” he growls into Yaku’s ear. “You need to watch every minute of this.”

Yaku opens his eyes to see a completely different person staring back at him. The office Yaku would never accept something like this. He would never allow someone to pull on him like this, to bark orders at him. Office Yaku would be glaring them down and expecting them to get back to their job. This Yaku, the one that is staring back at him in the mirror is allowing everything that office Yaku wouldn’t. Yet, he can’t find it in himself to care. He _likes_ this.

“Sorry, Daddy,” he whimpers as Lev lets go of his hair. “I’ll try to be better.”

Lev leans down to place wet, open mouthed kisses to the middle of his back, his hips moving around in slow circles. His cock is just big enough to brush against his prostate, making Yaku squirm and writhe around in the chair.

“I know you will. Do you want me to move now?”

“Yes, please. Will you be rough with me, Daddy?”

Lev grips his hips tight and Yaku groans at the contact. He feels the urge to close his eyes again, to just the let this sensation roll over him, but he keeps his eyes trained on the mirror. After all, he needs to be a good boy for his daddy.

“If that’s what my good boy wants, then that’s what my good boy will get.”

Lev pulls his hips back and Yaku can see that he has pulled almost all the way out before he slams back into him again. The force jerks his body and a whimper falls from his lips, almost as if it has been knocked out of his chest. Lev does the same thing again and this time he hits his prostate head on, making him choke.

“So beautiful,” Lev purrs. “Tell me, who’s fucking you right now?”

The grip on his hips mixed with the brutish pace of Lev’s thrust makes it hard for Yaku to answer. He manages to answer, or at least, he thinks he manages to answer.

“That’s right, baby. Daddy’s the one who’s fucking you right now. Who do you belong to?”

“Y-You, Daddy!” Yaku stutters out. “Always you.”

Lev drives in hard once more but this time he stays there, his head pressed against Yaku’s prostate as his hips rotates around in circles. It drives Yaku insane and all he can do is sob and hope Lev continues to move.

He looks at his cock in the mirror, takes in how hard it is, how it’s already flushed dark. He’s leaking profusely and he isn’t surprised to see some of his come staining the chair. He’s so close to the edge and if Lev would just keep moving he’ll be able to come.

“Look how beautiful you are, Yaku.” Lev’s mouth is back on his ear, breath hot against the lobe. One of his hands slides around to his front, splaying against his stomach to lift him away from the chair and pull him flush against his chest. His hand is only a few inches away from his cock, but he’s not moving it any closer and it makes Yaku squirm in frustration. “But too bad you can’t see cock spreading you open.”

And just like that Lev is moving his hips again, making him cry out. His boss’s hand slides down around his cock, finally wrapping his hand around it.

He tries his best to keep his eyes open, to look at himself as his body shakes and squirms. The sensation of Lev’s hand on his cock, and watching himself getting fucked in the mirror is almost too much for him to hand.

He can feel his orgasm building until his body tenses and he’s coming with a sharp cry. Lev doesn’t let him go and continues to stroke him through his orgasm. But his boss isn’t too far behind either.

“Come for me, _Daddy._ ”

Yaku can feel his boss coming inside of him. It’s a weird feeling, but one he wants to feel over and over again.

“Holy fuck,” Lev breathes against his shoulder, and Yaku hums in agreement. “Sorry if I got a little too rough with you. Though I am surprised you let me order you around like that.”

Yaku reaches his arms around to wrap them around Lev’s head, letting his fingers play with his hair.

“To be honest, I am too, but I’m glad I did. I’m always ordering people around in the office all day so this is a nice change.”

“So,” Lev begins, and their eyes lock once more. It still shocks Yaku how green they really are. “Can we do this again sometime?”

Yaku smiles. It feels like it’s been an eternity since he has genuinely smiled.

“Anytime you’d like. Just say the word and I’ll be there, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comments are always appreciated!


End file.
